More Than a Dream
by Mondhase
Summary: After Alec saved her from the darkness at the end of episode 4, Abby spends the night in the swamp, where she is met with a familiar face.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: This show needs more love, ASAP!

* * *

It was over. Alec had taken the darkness away from Abby and returned it to the dead body in the swamp, ending the nightmare. The two of them were kneeling on the ground, eyes transfixed on the spot where the earth itself was absorbing the century old corpse.

"He died to protect the ones he loved," Alec explained, his rough voice filled with compassion. "The darkness was never meant to leave him. He took it back and now this place has taken him."

Abby felt like her head was spinning. She was still shaken from having been confronted with her deepest childhood fear after all these years, and from the strain of having this… _infection_ – for lack of a better term – course through her body. To now hear Alec speak with such certainty about things that had happened ages ago and without even anyone around to witness them… it was mind-boggling, to say the least.

Abby was still kneeling on the ground as Alec slowly pushed himself back to his feet, his movements stiffer than she remembered them to be. He took another long look at the impromptu gravesite, then began to retreat back towards the swamp with heavy footsteps. He hadn't gone far, however, when Abby's voice held him back.

"I don't understand. How do you know all of this?" she wondered, yet Alec's reply did little to diminish the plethora of questions racing through her mind.

"The plants, the trees. I think they are talking to me." His voice sounded calm – almost stoic – at first, but Abby could tell that there was something hidden underneath that composed exterior. Surprise or maybe even… fear?

The young doctor barely had a chance to wrap her mind around any of this, however, as Alec resumed walking away from her, leaving her to look after him in bewilderment.

"_The plants_…_?_" she whispered, unable to tear her eyes away from the scientist's retreating form. A heavy knot began forming in her stomach. If all of this was already confusing and terrifying for her, she could not even begin to imagine what it had to feel like for Alec. To be out here alone, his body transformed into something unrecognisable. Something… _not human_...

Still, Abby couldn't help but marvel at the fact that, despite all the traumatic events the biologist had been through, he continued to go out of his way to protect others. First Susie when she had ventured into the swamp to find him and then Abby herself. He had saved her both at Sunderland's lab earlier this week and then again tonight when he had put his own life on the line to free her from the darkness.

Images of just a few minutes ago flashed before Abby's eyes and she once again saw the streaks of black that had spread through the vines covering Alec's body after he had taken the infection from her. The pain that had distorted his features…

Her gaze still fixed on Alec's back as he kept heading away from her, Abby could hear his heavy footsteps echoing through the trees. His _very_ heavy footsteps. Her brow furrowed instinctively and within a second, the young woman was back on her feet, ready to follow the scientist deeper into the swamp.

"Alec!" she called after him, prompting the man in question to slow down and allow her to catch up. Once Abby was by his side again, she took a moment to let her gaze wander over Alec's body, searching for any sign that would betray his current well-being.

"Listen, I… I didn't even get to thank you yet for what you did. So… thank you! You saved my life, Alec," she pointed out sincerely, her eyes shining with gratitude.

"You're welcome." Alec nodded once in reply, yet his entire demeanour was still such a mystery to Abby that it was hard for her to tell how he actually felt. However, if there was one thing she had learned over the years by dealing with hard-to-read patients, it was that it never hurt to simply ask.

"Speaking of which; how are you feeling? I know that it was hurting you when you took that darkness away from me, so how are you now?"

"I'm alright," Alec replied, and apparently that was all he was going to say on the matter, as he continued walking in silence. Abby had to suppress an exasperated sigh and instead opted to take a more patient approach.

"Are you sure? Because, you know, I was there a few minutes ago, when you could hardly stand and I saw how that thing was trying to infect you. Plus, it seems to me as if you're walking a lot slower than you usually do; it's like your legs still aren't working properly, are they?" she prompted, glancing down Alec's massive body.

Now it was her companion who let out an audible sigh as he came to a halt, facing the doctor.

"I am fine, Abby. The darkness is gone, you do not need to worry about me."

"Well, but I do, okay?" Abby suddenly confessed, the words blurting out of her mouth before she could stop herself. "All the time. I mean, you're out here all by yourself, Alec, what if something happens? Something like what happened just now? Sure, you've changed, you're… _different_ now, but I don't think you're invincible." Suddenly having run out of steam, and feeling somewhat embarrassed by her outburst, the young woman looked up at the man in front of her with a wry smile and shrugged helplessly. "Plus, let's face it. You're living in a swamp here, Alec. It's not exactly the Ritz."

Alec returned Abby's gaze in silence for a long moment and she could only suspect that she must have startled him with her confession. Yet the longer she had to wait for a reply, the dumber she began to feel for opening up like that. In the end she just couldn't take it anymore.

"Could you say something, please," she urged him, averting her eyes in the process. "I just meant—"

"I want to show you something," Alec suddenly declared, interrupting the young woman. "If you'd come with me."

For a second there, Abby was thrown entirely off balance by the sudden proposal, but then she finally nodded. After all, this was Alec who was asking her and she had no reason not to trust him completely.

"Yeah, sure, of course. Just… lead the way," she prompted and quickly fell into step beside her companion as he began to walk in a direction leading away from the spot where she had landed with her boat earlier. Deeper into the swamp.

Despite her curiosity, Abby decided not to ask where Alec was taking her and instead just enjoyed the amicable silence between them as they made their way through the night. Her doctor instincts were on high alert, however, and so she kept checking on his walking speed and posture repeatedly, still convinced that Alec had not been telling the whole truth when he had insisted on being fine.

After a minute or two, the quiet was finally broken when Alec spoke, his voice low, but clearly audible in the still night air.

"There is a strange power in this place," he began, his red eyes focused on the path ahead of them. "A life force, if you will. I don't fully understand it yet, but I think it's what's made me… _this_." He looked down at his own body, the small sigh escaping his lips not lost on Abby. "It's what's giving life to this entire swamp. But the darkness we just encountered, that was… that was the opposite of that."

"Is that why it hurt you so much?" Abby wondered, her eyes thoughtful as she looked up at Alec. "I mean, it didn't affect you like it did me and the others, right? Instead it seemed like it was actively fighting you. Or maybe… it was just that _you_ were fighting _it_," she mused, trying to make sense of this night's events.

"Something like that, I assume, yes," Alec agreed. "But I will be fine. I returned it to its former host before it could do any permanent damage."

Startled, Abby stared up at the man beside her for a second, momentarily at a loss for words. To hear him actually admit that he wasn't doing completely fine after all was more than she had expected, yet she didn't want to ruin the moment with anything sounding even remotely close to 'I told you so'.

"Good," she finally declared, having decided to go with the simple truth. She gave Alec a heartfelt smile as he glanced over at her. "If there's anything I can do to help—"

"There isn't!" Alec cut her off brusquely, but quickly seemed to rethink his approach, his voice much softer as he continued. "But thank you. For offering... and for being here."

"Any time."

The amicable silence between them returned as the two of them kept walking for a few more minutes. Only the soft sounds of their footsteps and the chirping of crickets in the distance filled the air, until Alec finally indicated a small grove of trees not far ahead of them.

"There."

Abby squinted through the darkness and made out a small collection of Tupelo trees that were looming on a rise above the edge of the water. They seemed to be ancient, with massive roots that stretched far across the area and wide canopies that she assumed would provide wonderful shade on a hot sunny day.

As they came closer, Abby realised that the trees surrounded a roughly circular area between them, sheltering it from the rest of the swamp. Considering that the earth in between was mostly dry, she figured it might make for a good place to rest, and began to get in inkling why Alec was leading her into the clearing.

"Is this where you've been staying out here?" she wondered as the biologist turned around to face her.

"Sometimes. I don't really _need_ shelter the way you do, but on occasion it does feel better not to be standing in the middle of a storm."

For a brief second, Abby wondered whether this had been an attempt at humour on Alec's part. She was still trying to think of something to reply, however, as she became distracted by a sudden increase of light around her. As she looked up, she saw that the branches and leaves in the direction of the water were moving apart, letting in the light from the full moon.

"Did you just…?" she asked, briefly glancing back at Alec before her eyes were drawn once more to the fascinating scene of nature in front of her.

"Yes."

Amazed by the view, Abby stepped closer towards the end of the clearing and sat down on an enormous tree root right above the edge of the swamp. The moon's reflection flickered on the water below her as tiny ripples kept disrupting it.

"It's beautiful, Alec. Thank you for taking me to see this." Abby's voice was barely more than a whisper as she turned around to the man in question, a part of her afraid to ruin the peacefulness of the moment. She couldn't remember when she had last felt this secure and relaxed inside the swamp, for once not focused on the dangers lying inside of it.

"I didn't want you to think it was all horrible, staying out here," Alec replied, also speaking in a softer tone than usual. "There is a lot of beauty in this place, Abby, but people are usually too distracted to actually see it."

"I know, you're right. It's— whoa!" Abby broke off mid sentence and jumped back to her feet as she suddenly watched Alec stumble where he stood. He had to brace himself against one of the trees in order not to fall, causing the young woman to rush to his side in an instant.

"Alec, are you alright? What's going on? Talk to me!"

"It's okay, Abby, I'm—"

"I swear to god, if you tell me again you're _fine_, I will personally drag you down to Marais to the hospital!" she threatened, even though knowing full well how empty a threat it really was. Yet Abby's gaze never wavered as she stared Alec down, daring him to give her that stupid line again.

"Alright, maybe I _should_ sit down for a moment," the biologist finally admitted, prompting Abby to roll her eyes exasperatedly.

"Oh, you think?" Deep down she knew that sarcasm probably wasn't the most professional bedside manner she could display as a doctor right now, but at this point she was simply too frustrated to care.

She slung an arm around Alec's vine-covered torso and did her best to help him lower himself to the ground, yet given his enormous size, Abby knew that she wasn't actually contributing much to the effort. Once he was sitting down with his back propped up against the tree behind him, she kneeled in front of him and tried to come up with a way to be actually useful. If Alec had been a normal human patient, she would be checking his vitals right about now, to see if he had an increased temperature or heart rate, but all those examinations were entirely useless, given the circumstances.

Instead, she was left with no option but to count on Alec to let her know what was wrong, and going by how well that had worked out so far…

"Alec, please, tell me what is going on. I can't help you if you're not being honest with me."

She stared at the man on the ground with pleading eyes, causing his red ones to return her gaze.

"I'm not sure what's going on, Abby, _honestly_. I guess I'm just… exhausted, more than I was willing to admit earlier. Fighting off the darkness has taken a bigger toll than I would have imagined, but I think I will be alright."

"But you don't _know_, right?" Abby demanded, unwilling to rely on nothing but Alec's confidence in this situation.

"No."

It was all the answer Abby needed to spur her into full doctor mode. For all she knew, Alec could be in real danger here and she wasn't going to take any chances.

"Alright, fine. We're going to try your way first, meaning that you will have to get some sleep. Either like this or lying down – whatever is most comfortable for you. And I will be right here, keeping a very close eye on you. If I see anything out of the ordinary—" Abby stopped herself at this point, realising who exactly she was talking to right now. "Well, anything even _more_ out of the ordinary, I will wake you up so we can figure out another way to deal with this. Alright?" Despite the question, Abby's tone of voice did not leave much room for protest.

"Sure," Alec agreed with a small nod before he sank even lower against the tree. As much as he had tried to hide it earlier, by now Abby could practically feel the exhaustion radiating off of him and it didn't take long for the man's eyes to fall shut. Simultaneously, the area around them darkened as the branches above them returned to their original position, once again blocking out most of the moonlight.

"Sweet dreams," Abby whispered, a tender smile tugging at her lips. She kept watching Alec quietly for a few minutes, until she reminded herself that this was going to take a while and it wouldn't be a bad idea to make herself comfortable as well. She quickly glanced around the trees surrounding the small clearing and ultimately chose the one opposite from Alec as the best spot from where to keep an eye on the sleeping scientist. As she let herself sink against the solid wood, Abby couldn't help but wonder if Alec actually still dreamt at all, or if that was another thing he had lost due to his transformation.

The young woman sighed heavily as a sudden wave of sadness took hold of her. Deep down, she had known even before coming back to Marais that her return here could only have one possible outcome: more bad things happening to the people she cared about. First her mother, then Shawna and by extension the Sunderlands, and now it was Alec who had had to pay the price for getting involved with her. Of course Abby knew that the biologist had already been spending much of his time on his boat in the swamp before she had even arrived here, and yet it didn't strike her as a coincidence that the explosion had transpired exactly on the day she had come back into town.

"I'll find a way to save you, I promise," she whispered into the quiet night air around her, her eyes never leaving Alec's massive sleeping form. After a while, however, Abby found herself having trouble keeping them open, as sleep began scratching at her mind. She tried to fight it off at first, adamant to watch over her patient. However, the soft rustling of the leaves in the canopies and the comfortable darkness around her were wearing her down, ultimately causing the young woman to drift off into a deep slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

"Abby."

The young woman's eyes fluttered open at the sound of her name, though she needed a moment to adjust to her surroundings. She was lying on the ground, apparently still inside the small grove of trees in the swamp, and for some reason there was a jacket covering her, shielding her against the chilly night air. It was olive green and seemed somewhat familiar, yet Abby couldn't place it immediately. Instead, she focused on the soft glow that was coming from behind her, casting flickering shadows at the trees.

"Abby."

There it was again, Alec's voice calling her softly.

A wave of relief washed over the woman in question as she opened her eyes fully and began to sit up, pushing the warm jacket off of her in the process. Apparently, the biologist had recovered from his earlier exhaustion and had regained consciousness, although there was something that struck her as off about him. Something about… his voice! Fully awake in an instant, Abby whirled around to face the man she had come to care about so much, despite the short time they had actually known each other. And there he was, sitting just a short distance away from her, right next to a crackling campfire: brown locks, kind eyes and that familiar grin she could still see whenever she closed her eyes.

"Alec!" Abby exclaimed, stunned for a moment by his appearance. Her mouth opened and closed as she raised a hand to reach for him, yet stopped short, not quite sure how to act around the scientist just now.

"Ho… How? How are you here? Like this? I… I don't understand." She was slowly letting her hand sink again at this point, but before she could pull it back entirely, Alec reached for it in return and carefully took a hold of it.

Abby blinked in surprise at the gesture, but didn't object.

"I think it's this place," Alec began to explain, his brow furrowed while his fingers were gently brushing against Abby's. "I've been here before, although it felt different then. More like... an echo. I think that was because I wasn't fully remembering yet."

"Remembering what?" the young woman prompted, confusion darkening her features.

"Me."

The answer was so matter-of-factly that Abby had no idea what to reply to that.

"Anyway, this place, it's… it's like a dream, only… more real than that."

"So what, you're saying I'm actually still asleep and just dreaming this?" Abby wondered, her eyes now focused on her fingers that were entwined with Alec's and the entirely real feeling of his skin against hers.

"Well, yes… and no," the man replied, earning himself a raised eyebrow in response. "I think we are both asleep, but we are also both here, if that makes sense? This might not be the actual physical world, but it _is_ real."

Abby's breath caught in her throat as Alec pulled her hand closer and gently pressed her palm against his chest. She could feel the warmth of his body underneath the coarse fabric of his shirt and even the strong beating of his heart. Mesmerised by the sensation, the dark haired woman took a deep breath and nodded slowly. Alec was right, whatever this was, it wasn't just a dream.

They remained like this for a very long moment and Abby found herself enjoying the intimacy. It was broken again all too soon, however, as Alec suddenly let go of her hand and moved a short distance backward. For a fleeting second she even thought he was blushing, although she couldn't quite say for certain, what with the fire casting an orange hue over the entire clearing.

"Sorry," the scientist muttered and averted his eyes for a moment. "Anyway, so, I don't know what this place is exactly or why we're here, but that's the situation."

"It's okay," Abby replied with a small laugh and found herself moving closer towards Alec, negating his prior retreat. "Honestly, as much as I love to know all the answers, this is a mystery I'm willing to accept, if it means seeing you – _being_ here with you."

"Likewise," Alec admitted, flashing her another one of this endearing smiles. His hesitation from just a few seconds ago seemed to have vanished entirely. "I mean, sure, Columbo would be disappointed, but... I'll take it."

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me," Abby burst out with a wide grin, playfully hitting Alec against the shoulder.

"What?"

"Just... I really thought we had moved past the 80's references here," she explained, the fact that this was actually a part of the conversation right now astounding her even more than the situation itself.

"Oh, trust me, you never really move past those," Alec replied, his face remaining entirely deadpan. "They might lie dormant for a while, hidden away, but they'll be back eventually. Like the Terminator."

Abby had to bite down on her lips hard to suppress the bout of laughter she felt rising in her throat, knowing that this was not the right moment to fall prey to Alec's quips.

"Well, looks like someone's back to his old self," she observed instead and the man in front of her nodded slowly, his demeanour becoming more serious again.

"Yeah, as I said, right now I remember. More than I do when I'm that... _thing_ out in the swamp. More than I did before, anyway."

"What about the night you... changed? The explosion. Do you know what happened?" Abby asked hesitantly, not sure how difficult this subject might be for Alec. He shook his head in response, though, a disappointed look on his face.

"No. I remember that I was on the water, looking for those boxes in the swamp. And then I was suddenly _in_ the water... but between that... or afterwards... it's a blur. I do remember sharing a drink with you at the lab earlier, though, and actually enjoying myself – difficult topics and all."

"Yeah..." Abby remembered that talk all too well herself, but right now she didn't want to think about Shawna again, or what had happened to her.

Alec seemed to sense her reluctance, as he quickly moved on.

"Speaking of which, whatever happened to my buddy Garou? I hope someone's taking care of him."

A broad smile immediately brightened Abby's features at the thought of the adorable tail-wagger. "Yes, of course. The police took him to Cassidy. I think he's taken quite the shining to him. I saw him once when I was there to look for any records about your work you might have taken from the lab. In fact..." Abby hesitated briefly, a hint of embarrassment on her face as she continued, "I _might_ have watched parts of your video journal when I was there. Particularly from the night after we'd met."

She glanced over at the fire for a brief moment and when she looked back at Alec, Abby noticed to her amusement that this time he definitely was blushing.

"You did, huh?" he asked, while running a hand across the back of his neck absentmindedly. "Well, honestly, I don't even remember exactly anymore what I said in that one. Probably something about the accelerant we found, I guess."

"Yes, you did talk about that," Abby confirmed, a mischievous grin playing on her lips. "But you actually also mentioned me."

"Did I?" The tone of Alec's voice had taken on a slightly higher pitch.

"Yeah you did. I thought it was… _quite lovely_."

Alec let out a short laugh at this, finally dropping all pretence.

"Alright, you got me. I did say that about you and… I meant it," he reassured her. "Because, as messed up as that day was at times, I actually really enjoyed spending it with you."

Abby could feel the honesty in Alec's words, prompting her to reach out to him once more, without pulling back this time. She ran her hand down his arm ever so slowly, the feeling of his skin underneath her palm sending a tingling sensation through her entire body.

"It's crazy, you know," the young woman muttered, letting her eyes take in every inch of the man in front of her.

"Yeah, well, there's been quite a few things lately that I would classify as 'crazy', so I think you're gonna have to be more specific," Alec shot back with a sly grin. Said grin quickly made way for an entirely serious expression, however, as Abby went on.

"It's crazy – given how we'd only known each other for barely a day when all this happened – just how much I've missed you."

Alec's eyes widened at her words and his mouth fell slightly open.

"Abby, I—" he began, but the CDC doctor cut him off immediately, eager to finish her confession, now that she had brought up the nerve to say it.

"Alec, when I thought you were dead, I was… devastated. It was actually a relief that I could throw myself into my work, so I didn't have to focus on how heartbroken I was about losing someone I had only just met." She paused briefly and let out a soft chuckle, yet there was hardly any humour in it. "When I found you again, I almost couldn't believe it. Okay, actually, for a moment there I _didn't_ believe it. Sorry about that." She shot Alec an apologetic look at this point, but the biologist merely grimaced in response, allowing her to continue. "But then, I… I started to see through that… new exterior of yours and I realised that I hadn't lost you after all."

Abby wasn't quite sure what sort of reaction she had expected from Alec, but she began to feel somewhat disheartened when he didn't say anything at all. Instead, he merely looked at her, an intense, yet unreadable expression in his green eyes. A second later, however, he suddenly moved towards her until he was sitting directly in front of her and she could feel the warmth radiating off his body even without direct contact. He still hadn't said a word, but his eyes never left hers, not even when he slowly lifted his right hand towards her face. For a fleeting second, Abby wondered if she had another piece of glass stuck to the side of her jaw, but the thought dissipated again in an instant as Alec cupped her face gently. He repeated the movement with his other hand, slowly, deliberately, giving her all the time in the world to back away from him. But she didn't. Instead, Abby remained transfixed by Alec's gaze and when he finally leaned forward, she mirrored the movement until their lips met in a slow and tender kiss. Alec's lips were soft and inviting, their touch causing Abby to forget everything else around her. His hands still had a firm hold on her, but either way, she had no intention of pulling away from him anytime soon.

The kiss lasted for another seemingly endless moment, and when Alec finally let go of Abby's face, his hands found their way down to her arms instead. She could only assume that he was just as unwilling to break the connection between them as she was.

"That was," Alec whispered as his forehead came to rest against Abby's, "that was quite lovely, really." There was a wide smirk on his lips and Abby in turn couldn't hold back a chuckle at Alec's repeated use of the phrase. She raised an eyebrow in mock surprise.

"Oh, was it? You think so?" A playful smile on her lips, she backed away from the man in front of her, but he was having none of it. Instead, he gently wrapped a hand around the back of her neck and pulled her closer, bringing their lips together once more.

"Uh huh. I do," he whispered in confirmation just before he kissed Abby again.

The young scientist wasn't quite sure what it was, this place or simply Alec's skilful pursuit with his lips and tongue, but she felt light-headed – almost weightless – at his touch. A part of her had wanted to be with him ever since that drink they had shared in his laboratory the day they had met. The day he had… died. To think that they both actually got to experience this moment now was more than she had dared to hope for.

"Alright, fine, quite lovely indeed," Abby agreed with a grin as Alec ultimately broke the kiss, his expression mirroring hers. For a moment she marvelled at the sight of his captivating smile, until she suddenly fully realised just how much she had missed it. Setting aside the extreme physical change Alec's transformation had brought with it, this was probably the one alteration that bothered her the most. The new Alec never actually smiled, even though she saw no reason why his altered features wouldn't be capable of it.

"What?" Alec finally asked and Abby noticed to her embarrassment that she had been staring.

"Nothing, I just…" She sighed briefly. "I realised how much I've missed seeing you like this."

"_Human_," Alec prompted with a small nod and the light-heartedness vanished from his features once again. His eyes darted to the ground, but when Abby was the one who gently cupped his cheek in her hand this time, he immediately looked back up at her.

"No, I meant smiling."

It was a simple fact, yet Abby could see just how much this clarification meant to Alec, as his eyes lit up again and the corners of his mouth lifted noticeably.

"Yeah, well, I guess I've been feeling a bit down ever since…" He trailed off, but Abby nodded in understanding.

"I know that what happened must have been horrible for you, but Alec… you're still alive! Whatever the swamp did to you, it saved you; otherwise, I actually would have lost you that day."

"Now we wouldn't have wanted that," he agreed, still seemingly hesitant to enjoy his continued existence.

"No, we wouldn't." Abby shook her head before she leaned forward once more. This time she proceeded to wrap her arms around Alec's neck and pulled him closer. "_I_ wouldn't," she emphasised and went on to kiss him once again, more passionately this time. In response, the biologist slung both arms around Abby's waist, further increasing their physical contact.

The light-headedness returned, and this time Abby was certain that it had nothing to do with the otherworldly nature of this place. Rather it was Alec's touch that was throwing her entirely off balance. The way his lips were crashing against hers and his tongue was entering her mouth. The feeling of his arms wrapped around her slender body, his scent mixed with the earthly odours of the swamp invading her nostrils. It was an intoxicating mix of sensations and Abby could tell that she was beginning to lose herself in it. To her complete surprise, however, she did not mind one bit.

If her previous dating life had taught the scientist one thing, it was that she wasn't one to fall quickly for anyone. Or even particularly hard. Yet right now she could see the abyss directly in front of her and instead of backing away, like she usually did, she found herself taking a run-up and leaping straight off the edge before doubt or uncertainty could take a hold of her.

Without breaking the embrace or even the kiss, Abby shifted her weight so that she slowly sank backwards, right onto the jacket lying on the ground, pulling Alec along with her. He didn't resist her lead, but when he was lying on top of her, he finally pulled back and looked her deep in the eyes.

"Abby, this here… this place… it isn't going to last, you know that, right?" His voice was filled with sadness and resignation, but Abby could not share this outlook.

"Actually, that's not entirely true," she objected, causing Alec's brow to crease in confusion. Before he could say anything, though, she continued. "I know that we'll wake up soon and things will be back to how they were, but this moment right now, it _will _last. Because I will remember it. And so will you."

"Abby—" Alec didn't seem to be entirely convinced by her reasoning, but he didn't get to mount any sort of protest, as Abby suddenly moved one of her hands upwards, her fingers stroking gently through his hair. The sensation proved to be enough to silence him for the moment.

"We will handle reality once we get back to it, alright? But for tonight I need you to not let go of me. Can you do that for me?"

"Yeah," Alec merely replied, his voice suddenly sounding husky. He briefly nodded a few times, before he leaned down, his mouth finding Abby's yet again. He proceeded to adjust his weight on top of her, so that he had one hand free, which promptly moved up her waist, following the curve of her body. Abby inhaled sharply at the touch and her back arched upwards, meeting Alec's firm torso. Her fingers continued to wander through his brown locks, while her other hand moved down his back, allowing her to take a stronger hold of him.

At this point, Alec abandoned her mouth for the moment. Instead he moved lower, his lips leaving a soft trail of kisses down her neck right to her collarbone. Abby shuddered with pleasure in response. Her grip tightened involuntarily and she let out a small gasp. Clearly spurred by her reaction, he continued kissing the sensitive skin in the corner between her throat and collarbone. Abby tried to bite back a moan, yet couldn't prevent it from escaping her lips.

The way this was going, she knew Alec would have her in the palm of his hand before things would even get really interesting. Not that it mattered. She might have initiated this moment, but for now she was perfectly happy to follow Alec's lead, allowing him to set the pace. After all, it was a _very_ good pace...

While Abby's left hand was still tucked between Alec's brown locks, her right one had found the hem of his shirt and now pushed underneath it, making its way up his back. Her fingers pressed firmly against his skin and she could feel his muscles tensing in response to her touch. Alec's hot breath ghosted across Abby's throat as his kisses followed the path of her main artery. She was certain that he could feel her heart beat speeding up into a frenzy with every passing second.

Her breath was coming in short bursts now and Abby let out a soft gasp as Alec started sucking on a particularly sensitive spot on her neck. However, as much as she enjoyed his ministrations, she longed to have Alec kiss her lips again. One hand still roaming through his hair, her fingers carefully tightened their hold, so she could pull him back up until he was once again facing her directly. There was a hunger in his eyes that she hadn't seen before, yet it perfectly mirrored her own feelings in this moment. When she drew him in for another kiss, however, Alec only allowed their lips to brush against each other for a split second before he pulled back. Confused by this reaction, Abby stopped moving momentarily, giving Alec the chance to take the reins again. His face closed in on hers again immediately, but once more it was merely the ghost of a kiss, the brief contact leaving her yearning for more. Instinctively, Abby raised her own head to meet Alec's lips, but he kept pulling away from her repeatedly, each time only allowing their lips to graze each other ever so slightly.

In the end Abby let out a frustrated sigh, feeling both amused and exasperated by Alec's teasing.

"Alec!" she protested, causing him to stop mere inches away from her face this time. There was a triumphant grin adorning the scientist's features as Abby looked up at him and she could tell just how much he was enjoying himself right now. Their eyes locked for a moment and it felt as if the air between them was vibrating with anticipation. Finally, Abby cocked one eyebrow, inviting Alec to make the next move. Which he did.

It was as if all the air was being forced from her lungs as Alec's mouth came crashing into hers, hungry lips kissing her more passionately than Abby could remember ever having been kissed before. While still maintaining his position on top of her with one arm, Alec used his free hand to bend one of Abby's knees, pulling it to his side. She mimicked the movement with her other knee, allowing Alec to settle himself between her legs. Despite both of them still being fully dressed, she could feel him pressing up against her core, and the sensation sent a shiver of excitement down her spine.

Abby's fingernails dug into Alec's skin, her fingers scraping lightly across his back. He let out a low growl into her mouth and she could tell that both of them were ready to take the next step. Abby arched her back and deliberately ground her hips against Alec, prompting him to take a sharp breath. He remained completely motionless for a moment, allowing her to take the initiative. She placed one more kiss on Alec's lips, before using both her hands to push him upwards. Abby quickly utilised the resulting space between them to reach for his shirt and undo several of its buttons, allowing her hands to roam his chest more freely.

The heat radiating off of Alec's skin encompassed her, pushing away all thought. Her fingers eagerly explored every inch of exposed skin, and she relished the feeling of strong muscles underneath, as well as the soft tingling of his chest hair against her skin.

No longer frozen in his movements, Alec made use of the additional space between them himself now, as his hands made their way down to the rim of Abby's jeans. His fingers quickly undid the button and pulled down the zipper, but then he hesitated once more, his eyes finding Abby's. She could see the desire burning in them, but also his reluctance to do anything she wasn't a hundred percent on board with.

To answer Alec's unspoken question, Abby reached down and shoved her jeans and panties several inches lower, beckoning the man on top of her to do the rest. He didn't need any more incentive this time and immediately moved to pull her jeans and underwear down to below her knees. He did so agonisingly slowly, however, the tips of his fingers leaving a trail of fire behind as they brushed against Abby's now exposed thighs.

Her head arched backwards and Abby bit her bottom lip in both excitement and frustration at the slow progress. Once Alec was done with her clothes, he moved on to undo both the button and zipper of his own pants before settling himself once more between Abby's legs. Their lips met yet again, hot breath mixing with gasps for air as they were both overcome with ecstasy. Abby's hands ran down Alec's back all the way down to his waist. She quickly grabbed the rim of his pants and made short work of the obstacle, purposely running her fingers down his ass as she shoved them down and out of the way. Alec's length was pushing up against her now and Abby simply couldn't take it anymore.

"I want you," she murmured in between kisses, prompting Alec to take the final step. He ran one hand down between them, adjusted himself at her opening, and one push later, Abby gasped in pleasure as she could feel him inside of her.

Just from the sensation alone Abby could tell that Alec had to be rather well endowed, his width spreading her walls with every push. Her hips quickly began to jolt on their own accord, answering his every movement and deepening the impact. After a few seconds Alec pulled his face away from Abby's , his eyes searching hers.

"You okay?" he asked breathlessly, sweat glistening on his forehead.

"Ye..yeah," Abby replied, having a hard time focusing while her body felt like it was on fire. She brought one hand up to Alec's cheek, his stubble brushing against her fingers as she caressed his skin and stared up into his green eyes. "Everything's perfect."

Alec smiled and nodded in response before leaning down and placing his lips on Abby's in another kiss. He was soft and gentle this time, mimicking the rhythm of his hips as he kept pushing into her.

One hand on the side of Alec's face, the other holding onto his back, Abby completely lost herself in the moment. The feeling of Alec moving inside of her, filling her up, was building up a wave of pleasure at her very centre and pushing her ever closer to its release. She moaned against Alec's lips and a second later he took a firm hold of one of her thighs, pulling it upwards. The altered angle of her hips increased the depth of his impact and when he entered her again, Abby let out a small yelp, which quickly morphed into a sound of pleasure.

"Alec!" She pushed her forehead against his as she called out his name, then immediately pulled him in for another hungry kiss. The biologist responded eagerly, his own moans of pleasure not lost on Abby. While they were still kissing and their hips kept crashing into each other, Abby sent her left hand searching for Alec's, wanting to feel as close to him as possible. When she found it, their fingers brushed against each other gently for a moment, almost playfully, before they intertwined into a firm grip. Alec pushed Abby's hand down to the ground beside her head and it felt as if every time he drove himself inside of her, both their grasps became stronger.

Abby knew she wasn't going to be able to take this much longer. Alec's gentle kisses, the sensation of his weight on top of her, and the way his rock hard length was filling her sending her closer and closer to the edge. Every movement, every small friction was increasing the pleasure and she knew she would be gone soon.

"Alec, please..." she moaned desperately, not even sure herself what she wanted him to do. He seemed to know what she needed, though, and a second later he pulled her leg upwards another few inches while thrusting himself deep inside of her.

Abby's head and back arched violently and she could actually feel her toes curl as the wave of pleasure inside of her broke, granting her release. She shuddered all over, her walls clenching, while Alec held her tightly. She felt like she was having a death grip on his hand right now, but if that was the case, he didn't seem to mind. Instead, he sprinkled soft kisses across her throat and neck, while keeping up a slow pace with his thrusts, allowing her to ride out the sensation.

Abby was still panting heavily, her heart thundering in her chest, as she finally started to regain control over her body. She quickly turned her attention back to Alec, only to realise, that he, too, seemed to be heading towards completion. His features were strained, his breathing shallow, and Abby knew immediately that he was only holding himself back for her sake. In response, she slung one arm tightly around the scientist, while her knees clenched around his hips and pulled him closer, so that her lips were brushing against his ear.

"I'm here, Alec, I've got you," she whispered encouragingly, her voice trembling slightly as her body was still coming down from its own high. Only moments later, she felt the man on top of her shudder, a liberated groan vibrating against her shoulder.

This time it was Alec who crushed her hand in a death grip as he collapsed on top of her, but Abby barely felt it, as too many emotions were still flooding her body.

For a moment it was like time around them was standing still, the two of them wrapped up in an eternal embrace, and Abby would have given anything for it to stay that way. For them to remain here – wherever _here_ was – so they wouldn't have to return to a world where a union between them like this wouldn't even be possible.

Yet time insisted on moving on and a few moments later, Alec finally raised himself up again to look into Abby's eyes. He seemed exhausted, but content, the corners of his lips quirking upwards as he let go of her hand and instead brushed a strand of hair from her face. Then he leaned down and slowly pressed his lips against hers, prompting the young woman to let out a small sigh and smile against his mouth. When he pulled back, Abby raised a hand to his cheek once again, but this time Alec caught it and lightly pressed it against his skin.

"You know," he began, his voice heavy with sincerity, "there is so much I want to say to you, so much I want to tell you. But... I don't know how much time we have left here, before..." He broke off and averted his eyes away from Abby, but she wasn't having it. She moved her hand so that Alec would look at her again, while gazing up at him with adoring eyes.

"I've already heard you, Alec. And whatever else it is you want to share with me, I'm not going anywhere. Whether in this place or any other."

For once, Alec didn't reply anything, but just took a deep breath and nodded slowly. Abby watched him in surprise, taken off guard by the impact her words seemed to have on the scientist.

Eventually, he used this moment to finally withdraw from her completely and adjust his clothes again, prompting Abby to do the same. They remained right next to each other, however, and the young woman found both Alec and herself continuously searching each other's gaze, prompting a playful grin to tug at the corners of her mouth.

A moment later, Abby sat up so that she was facing the small fire in the middle of the clearing. Then she reached out and took Alec's hand, pulling him towards her. He followed her unspoken request and moved until he was sitting right behind her, with Abby settled between his legs, her back resting comfortably against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her without saying a word as Abby held on to him tightly, gazing into the soft flames of the fire.

"Do you think we'll ever be able to come here again?" she wondered absentmindedly, prompting a small shrug from the dark haired man.

"I don't know. Maybe we can't and then this might be the last time you'll ever see me like this again."

Abby could hear the pain barely concealed in Alec's voice and so she turned around just enough to be able to look up at him. She reached out with one hand and pulled him down into a gentle kiss, her lips lingering on his for a long moment.

"I don't believe that," she finally declared once they had parted again. The young woman knew she didn't even have a shred of evidence to support this belief, and yet her voice was full of conviction as her eyes were meeting Alec's. After a few seconds, she resumed her former position and rested her head against his shoulder, while pulling his arms as tightly around her as she could.

Neither of them spoke again, and while Abby's eyes were focused on the crackling sparks occasionally bursting up from the fire in front of her, she felt herself getting drowsy, the warmth of Alec's body wrapped around her the last thing on her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Abby's eyes flew open, only for the young doctor to find herself once again shrouded in almost complete darkness. She was sitting on the ground, curled up against the massive trunk of the tree behind her. A cold breath of air brushed over her exposed arms, leaving her shivering. Instinctively, Abby's hand reached out to find Alec, yet came up empty, much to her dismay.

She strained her eyes to make out anything in the darkness around her and quickly found the man in question lying against the tree opposite from her, just as he had been before. His massive form lay motionless and Abby couldn't deny the small twinge of sadness she felt at the realisation that the Alec she had spent the last hour or so with was gone again. Or at least, a part of him was. Because no matter his intimidating appearance now, she knew that the man in front of her was still every bit as kind-hearted and caring as the person she had first met that day in Marais's hospital. He might not have that same charming demeanour anymore, or those beautiful eyes, but that didn't change the feelings Abby had for him.

"Alec!" she called out to the sleeping biologist softly, eager to talk to him, yet at the same time not wanting to wake him in case he still needed rest after his earlier brush with the darkness that had infected this place. As there was no answer, Abby crossed the short distance between them in silence and found herself once more kneeling in front of Alec, her eyes scanning his features as best she could for anything that might tell her whether he was alright. She had to fight the sudden urge to stroke his cheek or at least take his hand in hers, unwilling to take the risk of ripping him out of his much needed sleep.

Abby stayed like this for a while, lost in her own thoughts, until the rustling of leaves above her caught her attention. She looked up and saw that the twigs and small branches of the trees surrounding her were in motion once again, forming a window to let in as much light as the stars above could provide. The full moon that had brightened the scenery earlier had already vanished from the sky, but the now visible stars still managed to illuminate the area enough for Abby's eyes to actually make out more than just vague shapes in the darkness.

"Abby."

Despite the fact that she should have known that he was the one controlling the plants, Alec's voice startled the young woman. She tore her eyes away from the canopy above in an instant and focused back on the man in front of her, a relieved smile adorning her features.

"Hey. You're awake." Abby grimaced at the redundancy of that statement and continued immediately. "I mean, I'm glad you're awake. How are you feeling?" Now that Alec had already regained consciousness, there was nothing stopping Abby from seeking physical contact with him, and so she raised a gentle hand to his cheek and stroked it lovingly.

"Better," Alec replied, his eyes darting from Abby's down to the hand that was caressing his face. "Getting some rest, it helped me regain my strength."

"Good." Abby nodded in relief, but then she froze up for a brief moment, unsure about how to best voice the question that was stubbornly sitting at the forefront of her mind.

"Alec, what just happened between us... how much... I mean, do you..." She trailed off, finding herself unable to finish the sentence. She didn't need to, however, as Alec suddenly covered her delicate hand with his massive one and looked directly into her eyes.

"I remember all of it, Abby. In fact, I think even if I end up losing myself completely to this thing I have become, those moments with you will forever stay with me."

Abby had to take a deep breath at his point in order to maintain her composure, as Alec's words caused a turmoil of emotions to course through her. On the one hand she felt exhilarated at the romantic notion, and yet, the mere idea of Alec's personality disappearing entirely... it was a thought too painful to even contemplate.

"Well, they better, because I sure as hell won't forget a second of it, either," she exclaimed, purposely ignoring the tears that had found their way into her eyes. "And don't you even think of going anywhere, because I won't let that happen, you understand?"

"I wish I could promise that," Alec replied in a heavy tone, his eyes once more focusing on Abby's hand that was still cupping his cheek. "But there are times when I don't even know who I am anymore. The things I've seen out here, Abby..."

"Hey, stop that, alright?" Abby's voice was resolute as she leaned in to catch Alec's gaze again. "You might not always know who you are anymore, but I do. You're Alec Holland. You're..." The briefest flicker of doubt flared up in her chest at this point, causing her to hesitate. She knew that once she had taken this leap, there would be no going back.

"What?" Alec's voice sounded hopeless and Abby realised that if she didn't finish that sentence, he might never be able to trust her – or himself – again.

"You're the man I love. And no matter whether we find a way to turn you back or not, that will not change. Okay?"

"Abby, you don't have to—"

However, Alec was immediately cut off as the young woman leaned forward and placed a decisive kiss on his lips, silencing him. A look of utter bewilderment crossed his features, but when Abby pulled back, she merely grinned at him in response, all traces of doubt gone from her mind.

The sensation of the kiss had been entirely different from before, but not as alien as Abby would have assumed. A taste reminiscent of lime, only less sharp, lingered on her lips as she moved to sit on the ground right next to the scientist. Once she was in a comfortable position, her back against the tree behind her and her shoulder leaning against Alec's, she reached for his hand and slowly began to trace her fingers against his.

"When I woke up in that other place earlier, you told me that it was more than a dream. That it was _real_." She looked up at Alec at this point, her gaze meeting his and holding it steadily. "Well, so is _this_," she emphasised while squeezing his hand tightly. Then she proceeded to pull his arm around her body and snuggled up against his. She could feel Alec's hesitation, his reluctance to let himself enjoy her physical contact, but with every passing second he continued to relax against her touch.

"I love you, Alec, I mean it, and if this is who you are now, so be it. But if there is a way to turn you back to your old self, then I promise we'll find it together."

Alec pulled her even closer at this point and Abby could feel him place a tender kiss on the top of her head.

"I love you, too, Abby," he replied and the young woman's heart swelled at his words. As he continued, however, she knew that things wouldn't be quite so simple.

"But I don't think you realise how dangerous this is. You and me. We're not..." Alec trailed off, causing Abby to glance up at him.

"We're not what?"

Alec sighed briefly before he continued, a sense of fear tainting his words.

"We're not part of the same world anymore. There are things out here – dangers – that could hurt you. Maybe kill you."

"Then you will protect me," Abby shot back immediately, her arm wrapping around Alec's in the process. "And if someone from Marais or anywhere else tries to come after you, then _I_ will protect _you_."

"Abby—" Alec began in a frustrated tone, prompting the CDC doctor to cut him off once again. She was beginning to feel like a child that was being admonished.

"Listen, okay? I'm not thirteen anymore, Alec, I know that this whole shtick of 'love conquers all' is bullshit, but I also know that with all the craziness that's going on around here, we're all in danger. How we two feel for each other doesn't change that. What it does change is that I'm here right now, in your arms telling you I love you and you saying it back. And, I don't know, but at least here in Marais that's usually something for the people involved to be happy about."

Abby was still looking into Alec's eyes, waiting for his reaction, as something utterly unexpected happened. He smiled. A genuine smile that spread from his lips to his eyes, sending a shower of butterflies through Abby's stomach.

"Well, as you rightfully pointed out when we first met, I'm not a local. Or at least I didn't use to be. So I guess I might be a little slower in picking these things up." Alec's dark voice was more light-hearted than Abby had ever heard it since his transformation and it felt like a glimpse of the old him shining through. A second later he leaned towards her so that his forehead came to rest against hers and in that moment Abby knew that they were going to make this work. However difficult it would be – or how dangerous – they were together now and stronger for it.

~ The End ~


End file.
